


Target Sighted

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are horney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Sighted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Business Associates #3 under the pen name Angelica Cooper-Smith.
> 
> The character of Alison, an old-time friend of Suzanne's, appeared in the story "Deadly Force." Alison had a crush on Norton in that story, and I felt she deserved her shot at him.

_"Take no prisoners."_

 

          Suzanne's toes curled down, stretching her shapely calves and thighs.  She leaned to the left, a bare shoulder pressing against that of her companion.

          "Mmm?" Alison asked, shaking the short blond hair out of her face.

          "Targets sighted," Suzanne replied huskily.

          Alison's eyes blinked open, and she squinted into the brightness.  "Ah, yes, there they are, moving into strike range at twelve o'clock," she purred.  "And don't they look good enough to eat?"

          Suzanne giggled.  "More than a mouthful, I'd say."  She squirmed on her chase lounge, the bright sunlight reflecting off her nicely-tanned legs and torso.  "Operation Penetration is a go."

          "Affirmative.  We'll shock the shells right off of them."  Alison sighed heavily, savoring the tang of the sea breeze.

          Three days into their Caribbean cruise and both women knew they were interested in more than sun, sea, and good food.

          Sex.  That was the primary objective, and by damn they'd get it.

          Again, and again, and again…

          "You think they'll be interested?" Alison asked.  "Not that it matters.  We'll just draft their asses… and other parts."

          Suzanne chuckled, the sound rolling up from low in her throat.  "Oh, they're as interested as we are," the microbiologist assured her friend.  "Trust me.  This will be an all volunteer orgy."

          "God, look at those fingers," the physician whimpered, licking her lips.  "So long, so supple… I know just the right sized gloves…"

          "Tell me about it," Suzanne concurred.  "And look at those legs.  Deadly."

          "Long enough to wrap around you and hold you down tight."

          Suzanne groaned.  "Stop."

          The two women fell silent, watching the slowly approaching men, frowning when they paused, exchanging words with a ship's steward.

          "Look at that ass," Suzanne said softly.  "I want that ass on a bed so I can squeeze it like dough."

          "And then?" Alison prompted.

          "Scratch it, fingernails just touching, teasing at the crack…"

          "Hmm, kissing the crease where it meets the thigh…"

          "A little strategically applied tongue in just the right places…"

          Alison's fingers squeezed the armrests on her lounge.  "I could chew on that for a while, that's for sure."

          "Then we'd turn 'em over and see what had come up."

          They giggled.

          "And I know just what to run up that flagpole," Suzanne continued.

          "Think they'd salute?"

          "Oh yeah, just like the Fourth of July."

          "Personally, I think I'm up for a little face jockey."

          "A nice long, slow ride," Suzanne sighed.  "Then hit the battlefield."

          "On the top."

          "And the bottom."

          "Hands and knees."

          "Sixty-nine."

          "They won't know what hit 'em," Alison said and laughed.  "A surprise attack."

          "Ambush, or frontal assault, they won't care."

          "God, those fingers…"

          "Those legs," Suzanne added.

          "Asses."

          "Tongues."

          Alison sat up, a large smile spreading over her face.  "I know the perfect ammunition…  Ice cream!"

          "Whip cream."

          Alison giggled.  "Nuts and cherries."

          Suzanne joined in.  "Popsicles."

          "Lollipops."

          "God, I'm horny."

          "Me, too.  Let's go."

          Standing, Alison, helped pull Suzanne up from her chair, and together they headed for the two men at the rail, talking and looking out at the blue-green water and distant islands.

          "The mission is a go.  Take no prisoners," Alison stated.

          Suzanne wagged her eyebrows.  "Now _this_ is my kind of war."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          He watched them go, finally allowing himself to release the breath he'd sucked in when they'd started their conversation.  It served him right.  Not that he'd _meant_ to eavesdrop on them.  He'd just stopped at the rail on the deck above to make sure they were having a good time.  It wasn't _his_ fault if they were having a better time than he'd expected.

          War indeed…

          Two firm, heart-shaped derrieres swayed seductively as they approached Blackwood and Drake.  The two men smiled.

          _FNG's_ , he thought.  _They've got no concept of the minefield they're walking through._

          Suzanne melted into Harrison's arms, Alison sliding into Norton's lap.  There was embarrassed male laughter.

          He shook his head.  Blackwood and Drake were in for a much more interesting afternoon than they had anticipated.  Now, if he could just find a cold shower…

          He started to take a step back from the rail, hoping that all portions of his anatomy were once again under control, but stopped short when he heard Suzanne.

          "Paul, what are you waiting for?"

          "Yeah," Alison added.  "Report, mister, just don't forget the ice cream!"

          Paul grinned.  Oh yeah, the afternoon was shaping up to be more than _any_ of them had anticipated.

 _But this is one battle I'm not going to mind losing_ , he thought with a smile.  _Surrender isn't always bad…_


End file.
